


Smoke Break

by FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cheeky Sub Tony, Consensual Struggling, Disinterested Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Mouthing Off, Objectification, Playful Sex, Rope Bondage, Roughness, Smoking, Smoking Kink, Sort Of, Sub Tony Stark, bratty sub, rough housing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: When Tony comes home from work, Steve's waiting.





	Smoke Break

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to places, pjcole, and the MCU discord for the idea.  
> And super props to pjcole for making [this VERY inspiring art.](http://doublestuffedleoreos.tumblr.com/post/182100895643/some-quick-sketches-for-the-stony-discord-because)
> 
> And to ashes0909 for beta xoxo
> 
> I'll take any opportunity to indulge my smoking kink!

 

Steve leaned back in his chair and checked his watch again. Tony would be due home any moment. He picked his book back up, hardly focusing on the words as his eyes skimmed over them, and sure enough, only ten minutes later, he heard the telltale hum of the elevator. Steve set his book aside and rested his hands in his lap, waiting.

The door opened, and Tony appeared, full suit on, briefcase in hand. A single syllable died on his lips as his eyes flicked from where Steve sat, down to the floor. To the pile of ropes there. Steve grinned, predatory, and Tony tossed his briefcase aside. "Rogers what are you -?"

But Steve was already across the room. He backed Tony up against the door and pushed his hand under his suit jacket, sliding it over Tony's shoulder until his jacket slipped free and hung down, pinning his elbow to his side. Tony started wiggling, working his arm free, but Steve slotted one leg between Tony's and pressed him bodily to door, trapping him.

"For fucks sake, Steve," Tony whined. 

Steve cupped Tony's head to draw his ear to his lips. "Stop me," he whispered. Tony had a word, and Steve knew he'd use it if he had to, but Tony just huffed out an exasperated sigh and ground down against Steve's thigh. "Hard for it already, huh? Slut."

Tony groaned and went limp in Steve's arms. "You're such a dick."

Steve kissed him, hard and bruising, nipping Tony's lips up to a plump, pink blush, then shoved his suit jacket the rest of the way off. Tony immediately used his newfound freedom to push hard off the door and shove Steve backwards onto the couch. He climbed up into his lap and grabbed two handfuls of his hair, pulling him back into a messy kiss and grinding distractingly on Steve's lap. 

Tony's hot thighs squeezed Steve's hips as he rolled across his crotch, throbbing blood down into Steve's cock. Steve snapped his hands to Tony's side and pulled him down harder, thrusting up against his heat. A moan slipped from Tony's lips, his fingers sliding from Steve's hair to deft pop the top two buttons of Steve's shirt, and Steve shook himself - he was losing sight of his objective. He shoved Tony hard, sending him sprawling off his lap and onto the floor. 

Tony let out a hard grunt as he hit the carpet. "Fuck you," he growled, eyes bright, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. 

Steve shot forward off the couch after him and pinned Tony to the floor. Tony writhed and moaned under him, scrambling hot hands under Steve's shirt. Steve bit down hard on Tony's neck, feeling the soft flesh bruise under his teeth then sat up. He flipped Tony over onto his face and grabbed the end of the coiled ropes he'd left on the rug. 

"I know you won't be able to keep yourself under control," he drawled, as he wound the rope up and down Tony's arm, folding it across his back. "So I'm going to force you to slow down and wait your turn. Like a good boy."

Tony growled into the carpet fibres and bucked his ass up, trying to dislodge Steve, but it was useless. Steve had a firm grip on his hips and he made short work with the ropes, tying Tony's arms together over his crisp white shirt, then flipping him over to wind them across his chest  and then back behind to his arms again. "Hmm, you look like a trussed up Christmas turkey."

Tony snorted a laugh then groaned, cheeks pinking as he struggled against the ropes' hold. "Shut up."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I don't have to talk," Steve taunted. "You'll wind yourself up all on your own." He kissed Tony again teasingly soft this time, then lifted him and put him back on the couch, perched on the edge. 

Steve settled in the chair opposite. Tony wrestled with his bindings, his chest bulging against the ropes and kinking his tie into a ridiculous twist. The sight brought a smile to Steve's lips, and he spread his legs wide, his cock pressing painfully against his pants. He picked a pack of smokes up off the side table and worked one out of the box, pointedly ignoring Tony. He took his time getting ready then popped the cigarette between his lips and lit it. It crackled to life with his full breath in, and Steve felt the smoke flush through his whole body. The nicotine didn't have much of an effect - he burned through it too fast to make more of an impact than a light buzz - but he'd picked up smoking during the war, in times of calm with the Howlies, and lighting one up still brought him that same rush of peace and safety. 

Tony made a small, desperate noise, and Steve shot a look his way, pursing his lips around the cigarette and drawing in. He studied Tony, almost clinically, as he blew out, smoke billowing up around his face. Tony was glaring back, betrayed by the flush painted across his cheeks. He perched right on the edge of the couch cushion, almost slipping off, and he moved with the grace and purpose of someone who knew how to work their way out of bonds like Steve's. Still, experienced as he was, it would take a while. And Tony was painfully, desperately hard. 

Steve eyed the indecent bulge in his pants. "You can come when you get free." He took another drag and blew it out, closing his eyes to revel in the sweet smell and the heat that rushed in and out of his lungs. 

"Fuck you," Tony whined, squirming harder. 

While Tony focused on his restraints, Steve undid his belt, burning cigarette tucked between two fingers, then took out his straining cock out with a sigh. He brought the cigarette to his lips again as he stroked his other hand down over his cock.  _ Ahh _ , that was it. He jacked himself slowly, enjoying the soft, easy pleasure of both the smoke and his hand, combined with Tony's grunts and groans as he fought the ropes. His cock leaked with precome, and Steve gripped harder.

After several minutes, Tony's noises changed. It was all frustration now; he'd had lost the edge of grace that would help him out of the ropes, writhing and jerking, eyes bright and wet as he huffed and cursed. "Please," he finally begged, and Steve smiled around his cigarette.

"Please, what?" He stroked up slowly around his cock and shuddered at the sensation. 

"Please at least give me a fucking taste, Steve. I'm dying here."

Steve eyed him up for a moment, as Tony paused in his struggles, panting and flushed, eyes begging stronger than his mouth ever could. "Okay." Steve relented. "Crawl." He wrapped his fingers around his dick and presented it to Tony, waiting while he awkwardly shuffled his way across the carpet on his knees. He nearly fell flat on his face but he caught himself, rebalanced, and stumbled face-first into Steve's crotch, instead.

Tony mewled as he nuzzled his way down Steve's thigh then opened his mouth and offered his tongue. Steve fed Tony his cock, closing his eyes as the wet heat latched around him. Nothing -  _ nothing -  _ felt like Tony's filthy mouth. Steve took a handful of his hair and rocked Tony down to the base then pulled him back. He set a steady but slow pace, revelling in the shifts and groans as Tony kept trying to work himself free of his bonds. Tony kept up the work of his tongue, ever the duitiful cocksucker, and it wasn't long before Steve upped the pace, unable to keep from fucking deep down Tony's abiding throat. 

Steve finished his cigarette and snubbed it out, reaching for the pack again. He freed Tony's hair while he lit up another, and he sighed happily when Tony kept up the pace he had set, nearly choking as he swallowed Steve down eagerly.

Peering over his back, Steve could see that Tony already had one of his wrists out and was getting close to freeing the other. He only had a few more minutes before Tony would be out of the ropes and begging for his own release.

Steve leaned back in his chair and pulled deep on his cigarette, letting his eyes fall shut. He rocked his hips up gently to meet each bob of Tony's head. Pleasure coiled hot and tingly, deep in his core, like the smoke had been building up there, settling in and filling him with heat. He could hear the rustle of fabric - Tony was still in his damn suit, all sweaty and mussed up now, but with his tie still trapped against his chest by the ropes, all pristine and proper and filthy at the same time. 

"Ah  _ shit,"  _ Steve moaned, as the pleasure broke into a cresting wave that wouldn't be stopped. He shoved Tony back. "Open your mouth."

Tony obeyed, tongue out and eyes closed, and Steve took himself in hand, stroking three more times before painting Tony's face white with his come. It dripped down his cheeks and glued his eyelashes into a clumpy mess. Tony licked up what he could reach then blinked his eyes open. 

"You're a mess," Steve chastised, sucking back another lungful of smoke.

"You like me best that way," Tony shot back, squirming in his bonds with real purpose now. It wouldn't be long before he was free.

And sure enough, Steve was only halfway through his cigarette when Tony cried with triumph and popped his second hand free. He shook, and the ropes slid down and pooled around his waist. 

Steve spread his arms with a smile, and Tony crawled up into his lap, settling his knees on either side of Steve's hips.

"Please, let me fucking come," Tony begged, rocking his cock against Steve's stomach. 

Steve watched him for a moment, then blew out a smoky sigh. He undid Tony's fly and eased his cock out, letting his hand become a ring for Tony to fuck into. Tony cried with relief. The fingers of one hand snapped to Steve's shoulder, the others scraping through the come on his face and wiping it on his tongue. He licked himself clean, moaning around come-covered fingers as he rocked into Steve not-quite-firm-enough grip. 

Steve worked his way through most of the rest of the cigarette before Tony was insensible, bouncing and thrusting, begging and crying. Steve stayed silent, focused on his own afterglow and the soft buzz he was getting from the nicotine.  

"Please, please, please, please," Tony whined, over and over. Steve looked down at his cock, red and hard and wanting, his balls drawn up tight, ready to shoot. 

Steve let out a stream of smoke that curled around his hand, clouding Tony's cock for a moment, and Tony shuddered to a stop and came. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed forward, feet scrambling for purchase on the chair, as he shot come over Steve's shirt, belt and pants, every wave coming with a breathless cry and a desperate squeeze of his hand on Steve's shoulder. 

_ "Nuhhh, _ thank you." Tony slumped down onto Steve's lap, his face tucked into the open collar of Steve's shirt, nose burrowing into the bare skin there. There was nothing sweeter than how soft Tony was in these moments. His breathing started to recover. "Fuck, I need a smoke," he groaned.

Steve leaned over and pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek. "No way. Those things'll kill you." He snubbed his butt out in the ashtray and stood, wrapping Tony's legs around his waist and holding him against his chest. 

Tony wiggled in his hold then moaned in exhausted frustration when his rolling hips found Steve's resurging erection. Steve grinned and set off for the bedroom. They weren't even close to done yet.


End file.
